


Taking What's On Offer

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, First Time, Harry Potter Next Generation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Taking What's On Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



Harry crawled up the bed and paused to look down at the gorgeous young man beneath him. Teddy's skin was shiny with perspiration, his currently violet hair tousled, and his thick cock rampant.

Half-lidded eyes looked up at him with desire. 

"I won't break." 

Harry pressed his mouth to Teddy's already kiss swollen lips. Slipping his tongue inside, Harry deepened the kiss as he lined their cocks up and began thrusting his hips. 

Teddy moaned, his hands reaching for Harry's arse, grinding their bodies together. Harry knew Teddy wouldn't last and pulled back to watch his expression as he came.

~*~

Teddy arched his back, his body stiff as his face went slack, his warm come spreading sticky between them. Harry rolled his hips gently, waiting for Teddy to catch his breath before Summoning the lube.

Teddy let his thighs fall open and Harry pressed a single slick finger into his arse.

"Oh," Teddy breathed out. Harry took his time before adding a second finger, then a third. 

"Please. I need…" Teddy begged, his voice shaking like his thighs. Harry slicked his cock and lined it up with Teddy's clenching hole, pushing inside slowly.

Harry lost himself in Teddy's pliant body.

~*~

Pushing one of Teddy's knees back, Harry plunged deeper, his thrusts hard and smooth.

Teddy was furiously wanking himself and moaning wantonly. Harry felt his balls drawing up, the tight curl in his belly. Snapping his hips forward, he shoved in and came in several long spurts. 

He slowly pulled out and fell to the side, arm going up over his eyes.

"We need to do that again," Teddy said a few minutes later. 

"I doubt your Gran will agree." 

"I'm of age," Teddy huffed, proving he _was_ far too young to fuck. 

Somehow, Harry couldn't manage to feel guilty.


End file.
